Passions You Never Knew About
by Ghost Captain Barbossa
Summary: Ever wonder what the characters secret passions are? Ino is Whuh!
1. Lee

Passions You Never Knew About By: Bill the Cat  
  
A/N: Okay, so. One day, I was daydreaming and got this really cool idea. What if the characters from Naruto had these secret passions that no one knew about? Wowie, wouldn't that be interesting to read. Okay, so the first person I'm doing is Lee. Your reviews will tell me who goes next. Okies? Get ready...  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
All was quiet on the autumn night of October 4. There was a slight whisper of the trees as they were swayed in the crisp air. Off to the right, a great flash of light beamed out in the stillness. Then, cheering erupted from unseen people in and unseen stadium. Panning over, you could see the Konoha High School stadium with its luscious green grass alight with the glowing stadium lights. And standing upon this very grass was the Konoha High Marching Band. They stood in a block formation, instruments poised straight and perfectly. The students themselves were standing erectly, eyes gazing into the distance, their mouths curved down. Their uniforms, a dark jade and black, were ironed and fitted to perfection on this crucial night.  
  
In front of them were the stands full of cheering people. Their instructor at the podium lifted her hands above her as the group got ready.  
  
Off to the side of the block, a certain bowl-haired boy was poised perfectly with his flute ready. Yes everyone, Rock Lee's passion is Marching Band. And yes, he plays the flute. He grinned to himself as he spotted his nin-instructor, Gai-sensei, waving to him. He KNEW he was going to do perfectly. He KNEW for he had practiced everyday and even all night. He could march and play to perfection, just as the band had required. He refrained from doing his trademark eyes-aflame for his ostrich feather would catch on fire. Plus, he had enough self-control not to.  
  
On a little background information note, Lee decided to play the flute for 2 reasons. One, we all know about his obsession with Sakura and he figured that all girls liked cute instruments like the flute and two because for some reason it just seemed to suit him. Plus, he had too much attention span to play trumpet. (XD I'm baggin' on the trumpets!)  
  
As the instructor called the players to attention, the group raised their instruments in playing position as the crowd erupted in cheers again. Then, the instructor signaled them to begin.  
  
The song started out with the trumpets playing a beautiful soft melody as they began backwards marching into a circle. Then, the French horns joined them and patterned themselves around the trumpets before the tubas and trombones scattered about. Then, the woodwinds began fanning out around them, playing a melody themselves as they weaved between the brass. Winding and twisting, they awed the crowd with the beautiful piece and their exquisite movements. Everyone was fluid, with graceful strides and playing.  
  
When the song was done, the crowd erupted in cheers again. Lee could be seen grinning a mile away, but then restrained himself as the judges, well, judged. The judges nodded to the instructor signaling they were done. She nodded as she got ready for the next song.  
  
(After the show)  
  
Lee cheered as he spotted Gai coming through the stands. He threw himself into Gai's fatherly embrace and nearly started crying.  
  
"You were great Lee. Absolutely brilliant. All that hard work truly paid off," He said proudly. Lee stood back and saluted him, tears still flowing.  
  
"T-thank y-y-ou Gai-s-sensei!" He said sobbing. Gai winked.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," He said, stepping to the side. There, was Sakura in all her pink glory. Lee choked.  
  
"S-sakura-san!" He stuttered, blushing. She smiled shyly.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei asked me to come take a report on our marching band but I had no idea you were in it!" She explained. "You were excellent!"  
  
"A-a-a-arigatou Sakura-san," Lee gushed, bowing.  
  
"...Y....you can call me Sakura-chan...if you like," She said quietly. The smile that spread over Lee's face was enough to wrap the world. He nodded.  
  
"Lee, it's time to get your ratings," Gai informed the stupored boy. He in turn, saluted and began walking, or rather marching alongside Gai. Sakura tagged behind them as the band stood in front of the Judges podium.  
  
The four people looked at them seriously.  
  
"...This was the best performance we have ever seen," One judge said, as the others nodded. The group made silent squeaks before quieting.  
  
"We present to you, the trophy of Superior," The woman on the end said, holding up a large silver trophy. It had four pillars surrounding the plate that said "Superior". On the top was an angel holding the world up. The crowd gasped as the instructor took it.  
  
"Now, I believe we all need to congratulate our hardest worker. Rock Lee," She said handing the glowing item to him. He stood there, mouth agape as the crowd cheered and hugged him. Sakura squealed and hugged him.  
  
"Good job Lee!" She said happily.  
  
"You truly know the meaning of excellence," The instructor said proudly. Lee grinned and held up the trophy as the group cheered.  
  
"You're the best Lee!"  
  
"We couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
"Viva la band geeks!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
Bill: And that would be the end. So, what do you think? I hope this wasn't too weird for you. I'm in marching band so I wanted to do something for it. Believe me, it's a lot of fun. And, I can see Lee playing the flute. It may seem kinda weird, but that's the instrument that suits him I think. So, tell me who you want to go next, or don't review, so I know people don't like it! Thankies!  
  
Oh, and the thing where I made fun of the trumpets comes from experience. Okay, we were getting ready to play a song and our teacher made us take some notes on the piece. I, as a flute, had a whole set of pencils ready as I did what I was told. Then, I heard the trumpets players ACTUALLY say 'What piece are we playing?' XD  
  
ALSO! I did not make Lee play the flute just cos I did. I just can't see him playing something like the clarinet. XD  
  
PS: I WILL update my other stories I swear. I'll do some typing this weekend. (8/7/04) Ja! 


	2. Sakura

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Ch. 2 : Sakura

A/N: Hey ya'll! I have time to do stuff! (YAY) I'm gonna update this then my other fic so beeeeee happpppppppiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! (dies)

Something was odd. As the two male ninjas of team 7 waited on the bridge, they knew something just wasn't quite right. Why you ask? Because, not only were they waiting for Kakashi, but Sakura too? Naruto checked his watch again at the exact moment that Kakashi arrived.

"Hi! I saw an ant's float parade and just HAD to have a few pictures—"

"You're lying!!"

"Hahaha...ha... hey, where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the absence of the pink-haired girl. Sasuke and Naruto shrugged.

"She called me last night and said she was going to be a little late but I wouldn't think it'd be this late," Naruto offered. Kakashi nodded. They all waited in silence for a few more minutes before Naruto jumped.

"I'm sick of waiting! Let's just go get her!" He shouted.

So they began walking. Yes, walking to the pink menaces house. What will they find there? Let's continue shall we?

KNOCK KNOCK

Silence...

KNOCK KNOCK

Silence....

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNCOK---

"YOUR DOOM WILL ARRISE IF YOU DO NOT STOP KNOCKING!"

"What the—"

"AHAHAHAHA!!! DOOM! DOOM! YOU HAVE FACED THE ALMIGHTY WRATH OF INVADER SAKURA! AHAHAHAHAHA!!" (Sorry Whit!)

"Invader Sakura?" Sasuke asked, confused. A loud crash was heard before a mechanical voice sounded out.

"I saw a squirrel!" Came Sakura's voice only very badly pitched.

"Shush Splir! We must take over the world! Ahahahahaha---"She was cut off as Kakashi opened the door. Only to find....

Why Sakura of course.

In...an Invader Zim outfit....that she had...obviously....made....herself. She screamed her head off before running off in another direction as Naruto laughed hysterically.

As for the other two, well.

They fainted. Yes fainted. For it's not everyday that you see the genius off Konoha reenacting the Nicklodeon show Invader Zim. Well, let's just say it was disturbing. Very. Yes everyone, Sakura's passion is Invader Zim! And we all know how unhealthy that can be.

Bill: If that seems a little offensive to Sakura fans, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be. Actually, Invader Zim rulz, so BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (ahem) Thankies to my reviewer(s). I love you!!

Vote on who's next!

Bill


	3. Sasuke

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Ch.3: Sasuke

A/N: W00t! Guess who's on break next week? Dora!! J/K. I'll have time to update a lot but I only get one week off coz I have to go to band camp the second week. XD ANYway, I had a request for Sasuke and Tenten and since I love them so much....No silly I'm not going to do them both in one chapter! That next one will be for Tenten. BTW, I worship the ground she walks on. I LOVE Tenten. W00t! Enough blabbing!

Oh, and the scene change thing might get annoying but won't even allow more than three periods in one line. You know, the . . . thing. X( EERG!!

(Scene change)

This was turning out to be a very odd week. First, the Sakura incident and now Sasuke was late to morning training. With an orange. He claims he didn't have time for breakfast so he just grabbed an orange from his orange tree out back. Interesting.

"But, why an orange? That's not a healthy breakfast," Naruto asked, stretching.

"Words of wisdom coming from a boy who eats ramen every day of his life," Sasuke retorted, peeling his breakfast. Naruto scowled.

"It may be unhealthy but since when have I cared?" He answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"This argument is getting nowhere. Let me finish my breakfast," He sighed, checking his watch. Which was orange.

"Hey! That's a cute watch!" Sakura exclaimed from the top of a tree. Sasuke quickly hid the watch.

"What? What kind of watch was it?" Naruto asked, jumping up.

"It was an orange one," Sakura stated simply. Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke for a minute.

"Is there something you haven't told us yet?" Sakura asked a little suspicious. What's with all the orange all of the sudden? Sasuke took a step back.

"Uh...er...well, ya see...it was...m-my mom's. Yeah, and I don't wear it often but today's her birthday and I wanted to honor her with it," Sasuke answered smoothly. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she grinned a big sappy smile.

"How positively sweet! You rock my socks!" She said happily before jumping to another tree. Sasuke and Naruto both gave her weird looks before turning to each other.

"So...what other orange stuff do you own?" He asked innocently. Sasuke glared.

"My mom happened to like orange. You got a problem with that?" He said darkly. Naruto held his hands up in defense.

"Woah, easy dude. You can't blame me for being curious," Naruto said jokingly.

"Whatever, let's just finish warming up. I want to go home," He replied.

(Scene change)

At around lunchtime, the team was deciding where they wanted to eat.

"Ichiraku!" Was Naruto's answer.

"Panda Express!" Was Sakura's answer.

"The Cheetoh Bar," Sasuke said quietly. They both whipped around.

"The what bar?" They asked simultaneously.

"The Cheetoh Bar. They serve Chinese food and Ramen so we all can get what we want," He answered simply. They both nodded uncertainly and let Sasuke lead the way.

(The Cheetoh Bar)

And wouldn't ya know it. The bar was.

Orange.

Sakura and Naruto were now starting to get Sasuke's strange obsession with orange. As they all sat down at an available table, a waitress came over to serve them. And wouldn't ya know it, her apron was a cheetah's spots and her hair was.

Orange.

"Hi Whitney, one order of ramen, mandarin chicken and the usual for me," Sasuke said causal like it was the most natural thing in the world to be best friends with a girl with orange hair.

"Sure thing hun! Oh, and Chrystina's been wondering when you wanted to take home your stuffed Cheetah. She says it's lonely," Whitney responded before pointing at the bar tender who too had orange hair. When she walked away, there was an explosion of questions.

"You've been here, MORE THAN ONCE?"

"Who was that girl?"

"It's so ORANGE!"

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Is all their hair NATURALLY orange?!"

"She seemed too cheery. SO not your type,"

"Hey, it's actually kinda cool. I think I'll dye my hair orange,"

"Not if I do first!"

Sasuke sat there, turned away while the two bickered till he spotted a girl with long orange hair. He gave her a pleading look and she came over.

"Hello everyone, my name is Chelsea and I'll be your host!" The girl smiled her lovely orange braced-teeth at them. Naruto almost died.

Orange.

"Yes, please explain to them why this place is so orange. Please?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"Certainly. This bar was actually found by our manager Erica who has a slight obsession with orange and since we all needed jobs, she hired us and we became orange. She also likes cheese and Cheetohs so we became the Cheetoh Bar," She finished. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes orange cutie?" Chelsea said sweetly causing Sasuke to flinch.

"Question. Why is your hair orange?" He asked dumbly. Sakura smacked her palm to her forehead and Sasuke sighed.

"Well, because it would look weird to have my original black in an orange bar now wouldn't it?" She answered, a little dumbfounded.

"Really, so do you like having it orange?" He asked, still honestly confused.

"Well, no. Such a flamboyant color is very attractive in unwanted attention," She answered smartly.

"Right then, good for you...I guess," He said slowly.

"Don't mind him. He's a little dumb," Sasuke said tiredly.

"Well, then I know the perfect person who can talk to you!" She said pulling Naruto out of the booth. She dragged him over to the TV area where an orange-pony tailed girl was beating the TV, which displayed static.

"Tara! We've found your twin!" Chelsea cried and then excused herself. The TV at which Tara was beating was of course...

Orange.

Naruto made a slight whimper before Tara turned around and smile.

"HI!"

(Food)

Sasuke glanced behind him, to the side and all around the room before muttering to himself.

"Where is he?" He asked himself a little nervously.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, eating.

Just then, Naruto and Tara appeared around the corner, laughing. Naruto had a sparkly orange sticker of a cheetah's paw stuck to his jacket. He sat down and began eating his ramen in a feverish manor. Tara waved and walked away. Sasuke stared at Naruto, obviously checking for any physical injuries before completing his meal.

(Done with Food :'( )

Sasuke paid the check and quickly stopped by the bar to pick up his cheetah. Chrystina whispered a few things to him, causing him to blush before he returned to the group and they exited.

They all were silent as Sasuke struggled with the huge bright orange cheetah.

"Uh, Sasuke—"Sakura started before he tossed it at Naruto.

"Keep it," He said simply. Naruto cried with joy and hugged it tightly.

"I'm gonna name it Sasuke!" He cheered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Because it's funny looking just like you!" Naruto answered, laughing. Sasuke glared.

"I'm just kidding. I'm naming it after my best friend," He said sweetly, hugging "Sasuke" the Cheetah. Sasuke cracked the tiniest of smiles while Sakura inwardly fumed.

(Back to training)

"So, you DO have a thing for orange, don't you?" Naruto asked as the both of them did push ups.

"Maybe just a little. Everyone expects me to like blue and black. Honestly, what gave them that idea?" He asked like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"Right... okay then," Naruto answered, feeling dumb and smart all at the same time.

(Sasuke's home)

We all have seen the descriptions of Sasuke's house from other points of view haven't we? Clean, tidy, and mostly, dark colors.

Wrong.

It's orange.

Oh yeah, Orange.

Sasuke's favorite afternoon snack?

Cheetohs. Which are orange.

His favorite juice?

Orange juice.

His favorite colored pair of boxers?

Well, I believe that's a given.

Still wondering? Blue. Just kidding, orange.

Bill: Well, just a teensy bit shonen-ai, but, wasn't it cute! (dies) Well, you all know now. Sasuke loves orange. He's part of the Orange Monthly, receives Orangemo (Find your Orange-mate!) on the Orangekins Diet and gets the Orange York Times. Creeped out? Good! Tenten next! Vote who's after that!

PS. I DARE you to count how many times I wrote 'Orange'. Go on. I ultra triple-dog dare you. ;)

Bill


	4. Tenten

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Ch. 4: Tenten

A/N: W00t! I actually have time to update. Only because marching season's over! (cries) ANYway, it took me a while to think of this one so don't get mad at me, K? Enjoy!

(Scene change)

It was your average Tuesday, sunny, bright and full of Tuesday surprises. A certain thing was happening at a certain game store, and this is where our story begins.

"I would like Halo2 please,"

"49.99 please,"

"Here you are,"

"And here is your game, have a nice day"

As (blank) walked away from the game store, (blank) couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"I FINALLY HAVE IT! AFTER YEARS OF WAITING!!!" Then, (blank) ran all the way home.

(Scene change)

Another thing that happens on Tuesdays is the weekly one-on-one training with Tenten and Neji. And currently, Neji was alone. He kept checking his watch and scanning the street for any signs of the bunned-genin. He suddenly remembered what day it was. He slapped a palm to his forehead and sighed harshly.

"I completely forgot. Today is the day," He said to himself before leaving. He headed to Tenten's house, finally remembering that it was their veg-day in which they would just sit and watch movies together. Once he reached the small one story house, he jumped as he saw the house shake. A few tiles that had been hazardously tacked, fell off and shattered on the dead lawn. Leaves cascaded down the trees onto the ground, adding to the debris. And, Neji almost had a heart attack when he heard the thunderous boom of surround sound.

"YAHOOOOOO!!!"

Neji jumped for possibly the third time before cautiously going to the front door. There was a sticky note attached to the door that said:

"Busy at the moment. Do not be alarmed if I don't answer right away."

Neji raised a curious eyebrow and pulled out a spare key to Tenten's house. After he unlocked it, a huge gust of wind slammed the door shut again. Neji opened it again and ran inside, as it slammed shut again.

And there, on the floor, was Tenten.

Her Xbox was seated in front of her, with the Halo2 case sitting on top of it and every strategy guide imaginable was opened and in a circle around her. There were at least five bags of Lays and Doritos and a 24 pack of Sprite within easy reach. The phone was there as well and several remotes for the TV and stereo. The Xbox was connected to a 72 in flat screen TV which was surrounded by 5 four feet tall woofers and tweeters. Plus, there was at least 20 smaller ones attached to the wall. It almost looked like a ritual.

Tenten herself was a sight to see. Instead of her traditional buns, her hair was messily strewn about her shoulders, tangled and distraught. She was still in her pajamas of which had Halo2 with little banshees decorating it. Her brown eyes were wide and alight as she suddenly turned her attention to Neji.

With a practiced flick of the wrist, she had the game paused, muted and saved.

"Hi Neji! What's up?" She asked cheerfully, stretching.

". . . Uh, yeah, today was our "veg-day" remember?" He said cautiously. She squeaked.

"I totally forgot! You see, Halo2 came out today and I have been waiting for this since I found the first blue prints for the first Halo so I HAD to buy it," She explained. Neji thought for a minute and shrugged. Suddenly she jumped up, almost drunkenly and grabbed a second controller. She plugged it in and handed it to Neji.

"It's two-player! Come on and help me!" She said excitedly.

Neji looked at the controller, then the Xbox, then the TV and back to Tenten. He had never played video games in his life and probably wouldn't be very good at it.

"I've never played a video game before. I'll probably just ruin your game or the level or something," He said. Tenten laughed a bit.

"I can teach you. I don't mind. It's not hard to learn and it's really fun. Please?" She asked quickly. Neji thought for a few seconds and then sighed. Taking the controller, he sat in the new space provided by Tenten after she moved the strategy guides.

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!

(A few hours later)

Lee was standing by the ice cream shop wearing for all the world to see his well earned marching band medal. Sakura said she would buy him ice cream for his wonderful achievements. He almost jumped for joy just remembering that his crush was actually proud of him. He heard footsteps and thought it was Sakura so he turned around to see Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura walking towards him, Naruto holding a giant stuffed cheetah and Sakura in an Invader Zim outfit.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!!" Lee called happily. She blushed a bit.

"You don't mind if they join us, do you?" She asked quietly. Lee shook his head vigorously.

"The more the merrier!" He answered cheerfully. She smiled and they all walked into the shop.

They hadn't been seated for too long before who would come in but—

"Hi Tenten, Hey Neji what are you—"Lee had started but was cut off by the fact that they weren't listening. They were both chatting excitedly, miraculously hearing everything the other said.

"And then—"

"Yeah!—"

"It went WHOOSH!—"

"DUDE!—"

They continued like this until they sat down. Simultaneously, they whipped out a few strategy guides apiece and began reading, occasionally speaking their finds.

Lee's party blinked.

"Oookay, that was strange . . ." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, and your obsession with orange isn't?" Sakura retorted.

"Shut up Invader Sakura," Sasuke taunted. She flushed heatedly and was quiet.

Everyone got their ice-cream and ate, lightly chatting about how great Lee's performance was. When everyone was finished, they all left together except for the Halo dudes who went back to Tenten's house. AND THEY VEGGED ON HALO2 ALL DAY AND FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!! THEY MADE IT CLINICALLY PROVEN THAT YOU CAN SURVIVE ON LAYS AND SPRIET FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS!!

TBC

Bill: w00t! It may not be as good as the others but I wanted to get something out for you guys. I'm gonna work on PP so look out for it. That is, if I still have people reading it. (sweatdrop) Neway, pick who you want next, and I'll try my best for them to have some random, weird, SO unlike them idea for them to love. Peace out

Billy


	5. Hinata

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Ch. 5: Hinata

A/N: Like oh em gee. Someone (Fwoggie) suggested Hinata and I was like wow. Coz, that's my character at school. Coolies! And I am sooo glad to all my reviewers. I can't believe you guys like this so much! Oh, and I'm apologizing for being so lazy. I will try to update sooner. Luvvies!

* * *

About a month later, the children of Konoha High learned that marching season had ended. So, you can imagine the shape Lee was in. But, to make everything all right, the band kids were hosting a going away party. More like, a Christmas party. Only people in a band could come, so Lee invited all his friends that were in band. Truthfully, they all played instruments. Even Naruto! He played clarinet along with Ino, Neji, and Choji. The flutes were Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba. The saxophones (sax a ma phone) were Shino and Gaara. The trumpets were Tenten and Kankuro. The tubas were Hinata and Shikamaru. And then finally, Temari as the lone French horn. Following Lee's instructions, they all got into their respected groups and headed to the party. 

There was to be food, music and a scavenger hunt. Many of the groups were participating in the scavenger hunt except for Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka. Hinata was too afraid to go door-to-door, Sasuke was too cool for it, Sakura didn't care and Kakashi and Iruka had other "teacher" stuff to do. (that's for u whit!) So, the group arrived at the house to see it teeming with crazed band students. What they also noticed was a DDR game in session. A pair was already on it, dancing like pros. Many band students were gathered around them, oohing and aaing. One player was eating pizza while playing. The teams stared in amazement all except for Shikamaru who saw a random Christmas ornament, which looked more interesting.

Everyone got pizza and crowded around the DDR game. Sakura eventually got on along with Ino and they both competed, hoping Sasuke was watching; all the while he was staring off into space. Kiba and Akamaru were surprisingly good managing to stay in the green on standard mode. Finally, the scavenger hunt was ready for business so the kids that were going packed up and headed out.

"Hey Hinata, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked the shy girl. Hinata blinked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't want to bother people so late at night…" She answered trailing off.

"Hey, how good are you at DDR?" Sakura suddenly asked. Hinata blinked again.

"I'm not too good. Maybe we could play?" She asked. Hinata nodded. Sasuke returned with pizza and Kakashi and Iruka went outside for a minute. The girls removed their shoes and stood on the hard boards. Sakura took the controls, feeling the Irken leaderige flowing through her invaderness. (lol) Hinata merely stood there until the door opened again only to reveal…

"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. Itachi, having just arrived, looked over at his kid-brother.

"…Sup,"

" ….You're late," Sasuke sat back down with a hmph. Itachi fake sobbed and ran over, smothering his little bro in a hug.

"Don't be mad. Its Kabuto's fault for getting lost!" He whined. Sasuke glared hatred.

"Itachi-sama, I didn't know you played an instrument," Hinata said suddenly, then blushing and covering her mouth. "Sorry,"

"Its okay, you didn't do anything wrong. As a matter of fact, I'm a proud tuba. Tuba, tuba, tuba, cant get enough of my tuba. My tuba's name is Tubi," He answered, smiling cheekily. He then sat down as Hinata got ready to play. Realizing she got to pick her level, she tried to go on light, but picked heavy at the last minute.

Everyone expected her to get scared, but much to everyone's horror, she smirked, chuckled and said " Bring it on"

Sakura had picked Maxx 300 on standard while Hinata was on heavy. Both poised, the game began. And what a sight it was. Sakura could barely keep up, screaming every now and then while Hinata moved with ease. The arrows were so bunched up and going so fast that it was hard to tell what it was, but Hinata had a perfect. Her face showed no expression, she showed no signs that she knew of anything around her. Yup. Hinata's secret passion was DDR. Ending with a left and right jump, Hinata jumped and landed gracefully, slightly bowing.

When she got off, everyone burst into clapping. She blushed and twiddled her fingers. Sasuke had his mouth hanging open, the pizza still being inserted. Itachi waved a hand in front of his face.

"He's a goner. Great job Hinata. Where did you get all that talent?" He asked.

"Well, mostly Fiddlesticks and sometimes at the mall, but I've just been naturally good at it, I guess," She answered shyly. Everyone smiled.

"Hey, try Tsugaru," Kakashi suggested.

"I love Tsugaru!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping on board. Everyone watched as she danced crazily to the awesome Japanese song. After that, they kept suggesting songs to her until the scavenger hunt people returned.

"Hey Blaze, someone's better than you," Sasuke shouted to a tener saxophone.

"Whatever," He responded.

"She is," Sakura pointed at Hinata.

"I-I-I-'m not that good," She stuttered.

"Fight, fight, fight," Kakashi started chanting until Sakura joined in, soon the whole room. So, Hinata and Blaze had no choice. So, getting onto the boards, they proceeded through what was the daily procedure for them. Choosing Tsugaru, they began.

Blaze was having trouble having forgotten some of the arrows while Hinata zoned out, focusing only on the game. At the end, Hinata ended up winning. Turning around, she spotted Neji, glaring.

"See that Neji," She pointed at him." I didn't even need my Byakugan."

"Ooooh! Burrrrrrrrrn!!" Someone shouted. He sneered and walked away. Hinata beamed as everyone praised her.

* * *

Bill: Hope this one didn't seem worse than the others. Not feeling too good. Anyway, got finals tomorrow, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I actually had this party and actually did this, but I wasn't as good as Hinata. Anyway, next is Gaara, followed by Anko. Anyone after that is fair game. Cya! 


	6. Gaara

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat (Chi)

Ch. 6: Gaara

A/N: OMG!! I got sooo many reviews! (hugs all) Oh, and I apologize for not doing some characters earlier. One, no one suggested them, and two; I have to think of what they are obsessed with. It's kinda hard, so bare with me. Okay, the line-up: Next is Shikamaru, followed by Kakashi, Shino, and Itachi. Sorry if your characters aren't being done yet, but I promise I will do them. Don't worry. Oh, and if I don't do a certain character justice, I apologize again. I hope I can do Gaara to everyone's expectations, so, don't be too hard on me.: D On with the show! And Tsugath, you were right! I forgot it!

* * *

Having fulfilled their duty in the party, everyone went home with bags of prizes while chatting about Hinata's great performance. Everyone was chatting except for Gaara who was nonchalantly staring at the sky.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto asked casually. Gaara didn't look away.

"Nothing. I can barely see the stars, its kind of sad really," He said quietly. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I miss them…Hey! I got an idea. Let's all go to Mt. Estrella tomorrow and go star-gazing!" He suggested suddenly. Gaara looked away from the sky and stared at the ground.

"That's a good idea," He said before getting into his car. Naruto beamed and then went off to tell the others.

(Scene change)

The next day, everyone was talking about the trip. Not many people really wondered about the stars but now that they were going, they were excited. Gaara actually seemed happy for once. They all met up at the park to talk about the trip.

"So, I see you like the stars Gaara," Tenten started casually.

"Yes, I do," He answered. She nodded happily.

"Yaknow, I heard there were a few UFO sightings there, at Mt. Estrella," Neji said suddenly. Gaara turned to him.

"One abduction, two crop circles in the form of peanuts, one out of focus shot of Big Foot and a crazy camper in rollers," He stated. Everyone went silent. He suddenly whipped out a pair of sunglasses, put them on, and stood up.

"And if you'll excuse me, you all know too much," He said before pulling out a memory eraser. (Like the one in Men in Black) He set the dials and flashed it. Everyone stayed still. Pulling the sunglasses off, he started.

"Tenten, you and Neji were about to go on your second date at the one-dollar lobster house, Sasuke, you and Naruto were about to sneak away, Shikamaru, you were about to go do something productive, Hinata, you and Itachi were about to go to Fiddlesticks, and Lee, ask Sakura out already. Right now, you were all about to give me fifty bucks," He said smirking. Everyone blinked as soon as he finished talking.

"Well, here's my fifty bucks," Naruto said robotically, pulling it out and walking away with Sasuke. Everyone else handed theirs in as well and started going to their respected places. Gaara smirked again as they left. Suddenly, a car pulled up behind him and out stepped two agents, one, female with orange hair and a male with dark brown hair.

"Agents Scully and Molder, I believe we have a mountain to investigate," Gaara said before turning to go into the car.

(Scene change)

When Gaara didn't return a few days later, Temari began to wonder, so she went into his room. Like any worried sister, she figured there might be some kind of clue in his room. When she opened the iron door with a keep out sign, she almost died of shock. There was no bed, but rather a futon surrounded by computers for the CIA and many posters of aliens. Many were from the X-Files with "Believe" written on them. There were bumper stickers stuck to his window reading, "Believe" and "My second car is a space ship". In the corner was a large stuffed alien with pins sticking out reading all of the scientific names for its organs. On the floor were many magazines, subscriptions to Roswell Monthly and "Space and all its not so nothingness". In the corner was a TV, video tapes, and many newspaper articles.

Temari gulped, and then backed out slowly.

"Gaara has more problems then I thought," She said to herself. Hearing someone on the stairs, she jumped and ran to her room. Gaara reached the top of the stairs and headed to his room. Quickly pulling out a videotape, he popped it into the TV and began watching. A hazing showing of the head CIA investigator showed up of him at a pawnshop, buying a wedding wing. Gaara chuckled.

"Sir, you are sooo busted," He said laughing.

Yes all, Gaara has not one, but TWO obsessions. UFOs and blackmail.

* * *

Bill: Well, I hope this satisfies you all. I wanted to get it out soon to explain everything to you all. I also wanted to get up to date with my votes. I want to know, Kakashi or Shikamaru next. And it might not be out for a while because of Christmas and I would have to think of something for Shikamaru. Oh, and Im not ignoring him, I just haven't had anything for him to say yet. He'll have his prime, don't worry. Anyway, I hope this is good. It may sound kind of cheesy but, I'm not feeling too good. Still sick. So, I hope I cleared stuff up, and if it's so bad, I could rewrite it. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, and keep them coming! : D

BTW, no one has suggested Naruto yet! :-O I have something great for him so I may just leave him last. Peace out


	7. Shikamaru

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Ch. 7: Shikamaru

A/N: OMFG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (dies) I'm am soooo sorry I haven't updated! I have just become a sophomore and am in my second year of marching band, going to fiesta bowl so it is PACKED! Anyway, enough blabbing, on with the show!

()()()()()()()()(Yeah, that time of the morning thing)

Morning practice was just about over, most fortunate for team 8. Not because of the fact that it was so difficult but because Asuma continuously praised Shikamaru for his Chuunin vest.

"Never in all my days. . .spectacular . . .unmatched. . ." He would say at random times. Ino puffed her hamster cheeks and whined.

"Just because he's a chu—unin doesn't mean you should keep praising him!" She scoffed, obviously annoyed.

"Ino-san, you can be so troublesome. Please stop your whining and give it a rest. You're making me even more tired," Shika replied coolly. Ino's jaw dropped.

"You are sooo lucky practice is over or else I'd have to beat you down!" She yelled defiantly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You? Challenge me?. . . over frivolous pride, how troublesome. . . "He trailed off more to himself. Before Ino could charge him, Choji grabbed the smaller blonde with one hand while snacking with the other.

"Don't bother with him Ino-san. He gets that way when he's tired," He said nonchalantly, popping a chip in his mouth. She growled and slackened. As Asuma released them to go home, Ino stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru before dashing off to go shopping. He shrugged and gave her departing dust cloud a thoughtful look before heading home. Upon entering his home, he called a quick tadaima to his mom and dad before heading upstairs to his room.

Upon getting there, he decided on whether he should take a shower. Finding it took too much work; he flopped down onto his bed. Listening to only the silence, he contemplated on whether or not he should even change his clothes. Determining that that too was too troublesome, he merely closed his eyes and breathed deeply. After a while, he discovered he couldn't sleep, so he sat up and thought of what he could do to keep himself occupied that didn't exert too much energy.

Looking on his dresser for maybe a deck of cards, he noticed an unmarked bag of something sitting there. Curiously, he reached over, grabbed it and peered inside. There were many assorted rectangular shaped wrappings all a pale pink. He had never seen any of these before so he threw caution to the wind and took one. Daintily unwrapping it, he popped it in his mouth and chewed. After a few seconds he decided he liked the taste, so ate another one. Soon, it turned into 3, 4, 5, 6, and then 7 pieces before his hands started shaking. He just couldn't find himself stopping so he ate another.

Suddenly, he had the urge to go run a marathon, or ride a bike 50miles, or take a shopping spree, or follow the pretty rainbow leading outside his window that suddenly appeared . . .

He jumped up, ran around his room a few times, picked up the phone, called hello several times, then hung up, ran around again, opened his closet and closed it repeatedly like it was the coolest thing since sliced bread, and then ran out of his room and up and down the stairs.

"Shika-chan, what are you doing?" His mother called suspiciously.

"NOTHINGMOTHER!" He yelled while racing up the stairs in an unusually high-pitched voice. Zooming back into his room, he decided to follow the rainbow thinking there might be a pot of gold at the end of it.

Luckily for him, he landed on a nice cushy dumpster.

()(Next day)

Next morning's practice, Ino apparently hadn't forgotten Shika's previous antics the morning before so she glared at him as he calmly strolled up to the team. Giving her a tired look, he turned his gaze to the huffing Choji finally making his way to the meeting grounds. Heaving and hoeing, he asked if Asuma had arrived whilst the two shook their heads no. Silencing his staggered breathing, Choji produced his breakfast, a large club sandwich and began chowing.

Ino, getting fed up with waiting, decided to chew a HUGE piece of watermelon bubbleicious. Peeling the wrapper delicately, she popped the piece in her mouth and began chewing.

Suddenly, a sugary sweet scent filled the air and Shikamaru tensed immediately. Almost like a rabid dog, he began sniffing the air in hopes of finding the wonderful scent's source. Seeing Ino happily chewing away, mouth slightly open, he discovered the source of the smell. Seeing his wonderful rainbow leading to her mouth, he made an angry noise before jumping her. She yelped as he pinned her to the ground, prying open her jaws to get the pinkish elastic inside.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shrieked suddenly afraid of being molested.

"GiVe Me YoUr GuM!" He yelled, a crazed look on his face. She threw her pack at him and screamed as he jumped off her and dashed away, cackling happily. Ino jumped up and dusted her self off, shaking tremendously from adrenaline. Suddenly, he zoomed back and grabbed Ino's shoulders. She started but was cut off as his lips collided with hers. She squeaked in surprise and felt her mouth being pride open by his impatient tongue. Almost ready to hit him for his forwardness, she felt him snatch the gum from right inside her mouth before he was gone again.

Breathing heavily she shook for three seconds before screaming at the top of her lungs. Choji had dropped his inch of a sandwich left and stared slack-jawed at the dust cloud that was once Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Lee were all exiting the ice cream shop when non other than Shikamaru came racing past them pith bags of Skittles, M&M's, Hot Tamales, Milk Duds, packs of Skittles Gum, Trident, Bubbleicious, and many many assorted others.

They all blinked.

"Was that. . .?"

"Shikamaru?"

"!"

Bill: OMG, I know, weird. Please don't hurt me for being so late! I'm soooorrry! I'll have my boyfriend remind me to update, if I'm not too busy. I love you all so much and am so grateful! (bows as low as Dobby) See you next time!


	8. Kakashi

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter 8: Kakashi

A/N: Alright! Kakashi's long awaited prime!

Today was a relaxing Sunday. A lazy day where anyone can sleep in and not get shouted at or have cold water splashed onto them. But since when was Sunday any different than any other day to Kakashi? It just so happens that we could see our lovingly perverted Jonin strolling to the aquarium. At 8 o'clock AM. That's right. You heard me right. 8. A. M. Was the world collapsing? Well, let's find out?

The happily upturned eye of Kakashi revealed his happiness, though his masked visage pretty much hid anything else. He was whistling, if you could tell, orange book splayed in front of him as he calmly strolled to the aquarium that Sunday. When he reached the clear doors, he put the book away and opened his one visible eye. Pushing it open, he stepped inside.

He was greeted by the usual 'good morning Kakashi' from the secretary Alaina. He nodded and headed straight to the entrance to the fish tanks. When he opened that door, there was a passage to several doors. He took the first one on the right, which read Dolphins. He entered that door and closed it softly behind him. In front of him was a huge tank full of surprisingly blue water, clear and unblemished. All around were plants and seaweeds, rocks and all sorts of other oceanic life waving in the current. Kakashi approached the talk and laid a gloved hand on it's cool surface.

"Obito," He called softly, muffled by the thin black linen wrapped around his face. A cute snorkeling sounded shortly after followed by a splash. Suddenly, a big gray dolphin loomed in front of Kakashi, tickling resounding in his open mouth. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Hi old friend, how are you doing?" He asked the dolphin. Obito paused in the water and seemed to contemplate the question. He started nodded hugely, ruffling the placid seaweed beside it's huge head. Kakashi closed his eye.

"That's good. I wish I could visit you every day," He said sadly. The dolphin cocked its head to the side a cackled again. Kakashi smiled at it again.

"I know I know, I'm sorry. I won't get sad okay?" He aid, laughter underlying his words. Obito began nodding his head again creating waves on the surface of his tank. Kakashi downright laughed and patted the tank where Obito's head was.

"I'll see you later buddy. Watch out for those rocks," He warned, waving a goodbye as he walked out the door. Obito in turn jumped out of the tank releasing a shrill. Kakashi grinned and closed the door.

Later that day, Sakura was in the library researching on cats. She had a lot around her neighborhood and it struck her curiosity so she began to study them. She really liked cats. They reminded her of Sasuke, all prim proper and god-like. She sighed dreamily and closed her book. There was a black cat that wandered around her house which she affectionately named Sasuke. She really liked that cat. Returning the book she was just using, she went down the aisle for another one. Looking up, she noticed a mop of silver hair in the row a few rows down from hers. She immediately recognized it as Kakashi, wondering what he was doing here. She exited her aisle and came over to ask.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She enquired, startling the Jonin. He looked over at her, a big book open in front of him revealing full colored photos of dolphins. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity reminding Kakashi of Obito's action that morning.

"Doing a little research," He answered simply to her unasked question. She nodded.

"Dolphins? Sensei, I never knew you liked dolphins," She asked uncertainly. His one eye turned grim as he lowered his book.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Sakura-chan, but know this. Dolphins…they are my passion, but also my pain. They are a spiked gift; too fragile to drop yet to painful to hold," He whispered. A pained expression took over her face.

"Sensei, you know, I really hope you could turn whatever memory it is, into a good one. I don't like to see you sad. It's not you," She said softly. He looked over and sighed.

"You sound just like Iruka, you know that?" He stated matter of factly.

"Eh?" She asked, confused. A genuine smile crossed his face beneath the mask.

"Iruka, is trying the same thing. He is helping me. Dolphins are beautiful, I don't want them, or my memory tainted with sadness," He put the book back and approached Sakura. He put a hand atop her head and ruffled it slightly.

"Thanks Sakura. Don't be too hard on Naruto now," He said affectionately before returning home.

That night, Kakashi invited Iruka over and showed him a photo album. Iruka's warm voice of encouragement seemed to calm the Jonin, so he decided to let him delve in his memories. All the pictures were of his friend Obito. Iruka gave each photo a conciderable amount of attention and Kakashi was almost afraid of the judement Iruka would pass. Soon, Iruka was done, closed the book slowly. He turned to Kakashi.

"Obito wouldn't want you sad Kakashi. In all the pictures, he looks happy. Remember him being happy. I know Obito would like it that way," He said wisely. Kakashi's eye widened for a second as he took the words in. He never let anyone share those memories with him, so he never received that information before. He nodded slowly.

"Hey, let's visit Obito together," Iruka, proposed suddenly.

"Which one? The dolphin or…" He trailed off. Iruka smiled.

"Both," He answered calmly. Kakashi nodded. He truly felt he could put his past behind him. It's what Obito; his dolphin friend had been trying to tell him all along.

"Thanks Iruka," He said as the two exited Kakashi's apartment.

"No problem," He answered.

A/N: I know this one wasn't funny. I just really wanted Kakashi to express his deep affection for Obito. Now, the whole dolphin thing relating to Obito, well, think about that after you've read this chapter. ; ) . I forget who I wanted to do next, so give me a suggestion. I'm leaning towards either Neji or Itachi, but I'll do whichever one you guys want me to. Peace out!

Bill


	9. Itachi

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter Nine: Itachi

A/N: Omg! I know, I know! –ducks from angry onslaught-. I've lost so many reviewers cos I suck at updating! Arg! All I can say is I will try!

------

"Pimp it! Pimp it good!"

"Itachi-sama, I believe the term is 'whip it'"

"Who cares? I like pimp it. It's so much more fun,"

Kisame sighed and stared at his master while he giggled girlishly. He knew his master was strange but . . . Oh well.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kisame dared to ask. They had been on a deserted dirt road for a while now and Kisame was sure Itachi was going crazy from the heat. Itachi fluffed his hair out of his eyes femininely and laughed.

"To visit my adorable brother!" He replied exuberantly. The fish man gazed in concern at his master.

"Uh, Itachi-sama, you sound unwell. Look, there's a town right ahead of us, let's go and get you rested," The blue skinned shark faced scary dude pleaded. Itachi merely giggled and began skipping. Kisame quickly followed his delusional master right in Konoha. But they didn't know it was Konoha. Silly fish man.

-------

"Pimp it damnit!" Itachi's voice floated out of the inn. Kisame had only just realized that they were in Konoha and that Sasuke might ACTUALLY kill his master in his weakened state. Wait, Sasuke, kill somebody? Not with that dumb fire attack he wont.

"Itachi-sama, let's get you to rest," The man pleaded as he lead his master up the stairs to their room. As soon as they were in the door, Itachi jumped onto one of the dark green beds and giggled.

"This is what a pimp feels like!" He exclaimed exuberantly. Kisame shook his head.

"Sir, how do you know what a pimp feels like?"

"Cos I am one! Bitch, where's my money!" Itachi jumped up and BITCH slapped Kisame. When the fish man recovered and stood up, he magically had one hundred dollars in his hand. Itachi took the money greedily.

"It so freaking worked!" He cried, jumping up and down. Kisame rubbed his cheek with tears in his eyes.

"So this is how we have so much money," Kisame muttered as Itachi walked out of the room. He heard Itachi again ask for his damn money, a definite slap, then an excited glee along with hurried footsteps down the corridor. The fish man sighed.

---------

Tenten and Neji had finally finished their game of Halo and were packing away the strategy guides when a news report flashed across the screen.

"Urgent news Konoha, there is a mad pimp on the loose! Don't go out of your house! Lock your doors and horde the toilet paper!" The man quickly ducked out of screen as a rabid Itachi could be heard in the background. The only signification that it was him was the war car of 'Bitch, where's my money!'

Tenten and Neji stared at each other wide eyed.

"Sasuke is gonna die!"

"Or get bitched slapped"

They both raced to the door.

---------

Lee and Sakura were snuggled on his green couch in the living room watching TV when the same newsbreak hit their screen.

"Viewers. Hide. Lock your doors. And by God, pretend not to speak English! No predno senor!" The desperate news reporter yelled. Itachi appeared on the screen and proceeded to bitch slap the man. He came up with a wad of cash and pointed at the screen.

"Foo, you is next!"

Sakura and Lee stared at each other in horror before racing to the door.

----------

Sasuke was reading the new edition of orange monthly when his orange TV suddenly TURNED ON and blared a much newer report.

"We are now on the rooftop of Konoha High where Itachi is on the loose bitch slapping everyone! HIDE!"

"Bitch, where's my money?"

"No! Don't hit meeee!" The camera suddenly dropped to the floor and went out. A second camera tuned in a few seconds later of the cameraman and camera sprawled on the floor. Itachi quickly swooped down and retrieved said cash. He turned to the camera.

"He is a faker. Foo only fell from one story. PEACE!" Itachi strutted away.

Sasuke dropped his orange monthly along with the orange popcorn he had been eating, abandoned the orange sherbert and stared open mouth at the orange TV. –whew!-

"ITACHI!" Was all he screamed before racing out the door.

---------

The group waited restlessly for the raven haired shinobi. Everyone knew his quest for vengeance was harsh. Sakura gazed worriedly in the direction of his house.

"I hope he is okay," She said hopelessly.

"With that fire-attack-that-never-freaking-works he wont be," Neji proclaimed haughtily. Tenten nudged him. No sooner had he said that but Sasuke himself ran towards them leaving a trail of orange smoke in his wake. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Damn, yous a freak yo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up! Who was insulting the Ultimate Orange?" Sasuke retorted, glaring at the group.

"Oh, you mean the fire-attack-that-never-freaking-works?" Neji asked. Sasuke screamed.

"Ultimate Orange!"

"Ooookay, sure,"

"Where is my dumbass brother?" Sasuke shouted, expecting some big dramatic camera pan. Too bad Sasuke, too bad.

Suddenly, the group turned as they saw a Corvette pull up the them, hydraulics pumpin. Sasuke gaped at his brother in the driver's seat, pimped out with his pimpin purple pimp hate complete with pimpin cheetah design and pimpin light purple feather. The pimp had a pimpin purple coat and pimpin spinners. Foo was a damn pimp!

"Itachi! I have found you! We FIGHT!" The adolescent proclaimed stupidly attacking a Corvette. Silly Sasuke.

"Bitch, please," Itachi answered, tuning up the base. Sasuke ran headlong into the car and toppled over. Itachi jumped out of the car at the same time Sasuke got up. The two took fighting stances at equal distance. Two health meters appeared above their heads along with a timer.

"Flamer Vs. Pimpin, fight!"

"Hey, I'm not a flamer!" Sasuke cried. Itachi did a few hand symbols.

"Slut force five!"

Five hookers dressed in flashy scanty clothes rushed at Sasuke armed with nails and harsh language. Sasuke cried helplessly as the hoes onslaught him. His health bar went down a third.

"Oh ho, my turn!" Sasuke proclaimed. He did a few hand symbols.

"Ultimate Orange!"

The group began shaking their heads as the young nin jumped in the air and puffed his cheeks like a monkey.

"He's boned," Bender proclaimed.

Sasuke looked triumphantly at the smoldering pile of Itachi and the group ALMOST believed he had won. Itachi's health bar hadn't gone down. When the fire disappeared, there was Itachi's coat in ashes on the ground. The pimp stared at the pile of his pimpin coat and glared.

"Foo, that was my pimpin coat! Ima take you DOWN!"

Sasuke glared back and readied himself. Itachi did hand symbols again.

"Pimpin pimp mobile!"

Suddenly, Itachi's car rolled into the arena and started wailing on the nin. The combo list climbed higher as the spinners and neon lights flashed crazily. Itachi smoked a fat pimpin cigar as the boy was thrown in the air in slow motion.

"ULTRA!"

He hit the ground in a dramatic pose as Itachi jumped up and down.

"Winner: Pimpin!"

Sasuke looked up wearily into the eyes of his friends. Or what he thought was his friends. Itachi stood menacingly above the boy.

"Bitch, where's my money?"

SLAP!

--------

A/N: Is freaking rofelesting! I was totally laughing during that! Dude, you gotta admit that was funny. Anyway, as I fuel my own ego –sweatdrops- count how many times I said Pimp and or pimpin or whatever has pimp in it. I did it with Sasuke, gotta do it with the big bro. Didn't mean to offend anyone if I did! LUFF ME I UPDATED!

Love Bill

Ps: And that whole fight scene was taken from Killer Instinct. I should have thrown Sasuke over a building . . .


	10. Kisame

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter Ten: Kisame

A/N: Here ya go passion fans! Kisame goodness for the world!

----------------

It seemed to everyone that someone had made it let's-freak-out-the-entire-village-with-crack-addictions-week. It sure seemed that way. So when Itachi revealed his pimpness to the world, it didn't come as much of a shock as one might think. Though not even Gaara's obsession was as strange as what they were about to witness. Let's watch.

Sakura had gotten a part time job at a gaming center in the small shopping facility at the village. She decided that she wanted a chance to get away from missions and ninja things, wanting to be a girl in desperate need of money, clothes, and food. Ah girlhood was bliss.

She had her head propped on her hands staring dreamily outside the window at the potential customers wandering by. All her thoughts were on a raven-haired boy… but not one you'd expect. Suddenly, said person approached the door, raising the pink headed girl's head and heart. Rock Lee sporting a grin and blush entered the small store somewhat timidly.

"Uh… oh hi, S-S-Sakura-c-chan…" He stuttered, blushing more. Sakura practically squealed in delight at how adorable the nin was being. Lee was quite possibly the cutest shy boy she had ever seen.

"Ohayo Lee-kun! I have that game you requested," She said winking. He hadn't requested anything. She just needed an excuse to bring him over. Reaching underneath the counter, the pink-haired kunoichi retrieved a cubed colored block and placed it in front of the wide eyed boy.

"It's a wooden Rubik's cube. Pretty nifty huh?" She explained. He picked up the block delicately and examined the hand painted designs of color on each cube.

"It's beautiful!" He exclaimed as the door chimed. The small bell announced that they had another customer. Sakura was about to greet them excitedly as any good employee would before gasping audibly. Kisame had arrived, cloak shielding all but half his blue skinned face. He blinked large dark eyes at them before looking at the wooden Rubik's cube Lee had in his trembling hands.

"Zomg! Is that a wooden Rubik's cube?" He asked excitedly, snatching the cube. He quickly shuffled it, excitement written all over his fishy features. Sakura and Lee stood there, stunned as the fish man began to fiercely solve the cube. Within a span of a minute he had the cube solved. Setting it down on the counter, he laughed.

"Lawl, no cube is a match for me!" He proclaimed turning around and wandering the store. Grabbing a 4 by 4 cube, he calmly walked right out of the store. Sakura forgot to even shout at him as she was still in shock.

-------------

"Zomg Ki-kun, why did you get another cube?"

"Cos I 3 the cube!"

"I knows. Hey, why are we speaking in 133t?"

"I 4get. Anyways, let's go freak people out with the cube!"

"Shaweet, let's boogie!"

-------------------

Sasuke was innocently wandering out of the Konoha Dunkin Doughnuts; arms heavily filled with somehow orange doughnuts, him happily munching on one. He didn't get far, for a figure RUSHED at him with a DANGEROUS object. And it was ORANGE! He squeaked in fright as a Rubik's cube was placed on his head, and then snatched up by the fish man himself. Quick as a flash, it was solved. Kisame shoved the cube at his chest and cackled.

"You've been CUBED!" And took off. Sasuke dropped his orange doughnut in shock. He began whimpering again before scurrying off in a cloud of dust.

---------------

"You'd like to report a robbery?" The police asked the pink haired girl. She nodded.

"There's been a heavy robbery of Rubik's cubes in the past week," She answered shakily. The policeman cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would anyone want to steal a Rubik's cube?" He asked before being shoved from behind. The FEARSOME cube of DEATH was placed on his HEAD and then SOLVED!

"Been CUBED SUCKA!" Kisame cackled before running away.

Lee, Sakura and the Cubed man with CUBED stamped on his chest blinked hugely at the cackling cloud of dust.

-------------------

Shikamaru sighed as he turned the corner. He had just got over a sugar high and wondered what had possessed him to kiss Ino. Granted he was just stealing her gum, bit he wouldn't have done that if it was his choice! He heard loud noises followed by cheering, drawing his eyes up. Hinata was duking it out with Blaze yet again on the DDR machine outside the Game Works. He sighed again and smiled.

"Same old Hinata. I knew she had a weird obsession," He muttered. Suddenly, said girl turned around and smiled hugely.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled, waving enthusiastically. He blanched. 'I thought she was shy?' He pondered as the girl left the DDR machine to see him. Loud whines of protest ensued as the girl left, but she didn't care.

"I have your order," She said panting, handing him a package. He took it thoughtfully and opened it. Inside was a large block of fudge. His mouth started to water uncontrollably. She blushed.

"I made it myself. I hope you like it…" She shied away. He smiled at her.

"I will, don't—look out!" He yelled, grabbing her jacket and pulling her close to him. He jumped away the second a random RUBIK'S cube came FLYING at her. A curse ensued.

"Oh, so you dodged the cube eh? I challenge you punk!" Kisame thundered, storming up to the two. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow wondering why everyone had suddenly gone crazy, but then dismissed it. Hinata continued to blush, slightly interested.

"What'll it be? 3 by 3? 4 by 4? 6 by 6? 30 by 30?" The fish man questioned. Shikamaru frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked irritably. Kisame's eyes flashed, as did his teeth in a wide shark like grin.

"Oh ho, you will see!" He roared, ripping open his coat. Inside were HUNDREDS of RUBIK'S cubes VELCROED inside it. Not really, more like ten but still! Shikamaru's jaw dropped and so did Hinata's.

"Hehe, now that you've seen the attraction, why don't we just settle for a regular match?" He asked cockily. Shikamaru grinned.

"Sure,"

"Hey, I wanna try too!" Hinata asked hopefully. That was when Shikamaru finally noticed that he still was hugging the shy girl. Blushing, he let her go.

"Uh, sure I guess," He muttered, turning away. Hinata grinned happily.

"Can I use the shiny one?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No! That's my shiny!" Kisame whined, hugging the shiny cube. She pouted but accepted the not shiny cube he handed her. Shikamaru analyzed his not shiny cube either, forming strategies in his mind. Kisame spoke.

"Let the match begin!" He announced, solving the cube. The other two began to as well.

AND IT WAS AN INTENSE MATCH OF THE WIT FOR All OF 74 SECONDS AS THE SHARK MAN YET AGAIN COMPLETED THE CUBE! A feat deemed impossible. Hinata hugged her cube and smiled even though the fish man had won. Kisame took the cubes back and Shikamaru stared at his hands in hatred. 'Damn you unsmart appendages!'

"Guess what foo?"

"What—" SMACK. Cubed was stamped right across Shikamaru's forehead as the fish man laughed maniacally.

"YOU BEEN CuBeD Sucka!" He proclaimed, running off. Shikamaru stared in mute shock at the dust cloud and wondered whether he'd be able to watch the clouds better in hell or not.

--------------------

Itachi was whistling merrily as he wandered the hallways of he and Kisame's house. He needed to use Kisame's special blue pen located in Kisame's special blue room. He needed it cos it was SPECIAL! Entering the fish man's room, Itachi began searching for the precious pen.

All along the walls were plaques and trophies with Rubik's cubes on them, also with numerous used looking cubes themselves. Posters of the instructions littered his walls while comics of cubes littered his floor. Itachi stepped past the Rubik's cube shaped beanbag chair, past the Rubik's cube comforter and onto his Rubik's cube shaped desk where he sorted through the Rubik's cube pen holder. In there was the special blue pen, along with pens with Rubik's cubes on the top. Rubik himself had signed the first ever made Rubik's cube sitting on Kisame's desk. Grinning evilly, Itachi stole the cube and hid it perfectly in his cloak.

"That's what you get for not being a good ho," He remarked, leaving the Rubik's cube room. Oh ho yes everyone. Fish boy likes the Rubik's cube. He has to be smart to like it, so why does he always act so dumb? Who knows….

A/N: Yay Kisame and the Rubik's cube! Odd isn't it? That's what I was going for! Tell me who's next, k?

R/R!

Love Billie


	11. Ino

Passions You Never Knew About

By: Bill the Cat

Chapter Eleven: Ino

A/N: Sorry my wondrous fans, I have been preoccupied with other stories, so here you go! Another crackpot chapter of the Inoness!

Friday night, all the genin were seated in Sakura's living room enjoying a good bout of DDR and Super Smash Bros waiting for the bus to show up that would take them all to a mysterious invitation. They had all received invites to an event happening at the Konoha stadium and were anxious to see what was up. Everyone was Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata and Shikamaru. The group just finished another tournament claiming Kiba the winner.

"Wah, Naruto! Captain Falcon kicks your ass everyday!" He proclaimed wildly, grinning. Naruto hmphed watching his poor Donkey Kong clap large hands. Tenten was busy wondering why Master Chief wasn't in it and Hinata was playing Stepmania on her PSP. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Sakura stood up. She answered the door and saw that it was the bus driver.

She motioned to all the group as she shouldered on an Invader Zim jacket. She watched everyone leave noting Sasuke's rather silly shirt, plain white with the words "I'm Orange" stamped on it in orange.

Everyone began piling into the bus waiting outside Sakura's family abode save for Naruto who slapped a "Honk if you're horny" bumper sticker on the back. Snickering to himself, he boarded the bus with the others. He sat down next to Sasuke and pulled out a deck of cards.

Hinata watched in stupored silence at her long time crush before returning to Stepmania. Shikamaru from beside her offered some Skittles. She was too enthralled in Max Unlimited to notice. Sakura was reciting the whole first season of Invader Zim to Lee while Neji and Tenten were discussing Halo 2 quite animatedly. The bus driver sighed wearily.

--------------------

Finally at the Konoha stadium, all the kids filed out of the bus and into the stadium. The sound was a mild roar, saturated with anticipation. The field was covered with dirt with a select few mounds here and there. The team was baffled.

"The show is said to start in about five minutes. I wonder what it is," Sakura offered, checking her watch. Hinata peered over the railing causing both Shikamaru and Naruto to tense. They looked at each other and shrugged, but still continued to keep a close eye on the girl leaning over.

All of the sudden, the lights dimmed save for the ones lighting the dirt. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the Christmas blow out of the year. Monster Truck!" He roared as the crowd went deafeningly loud. Hinata jumped back to her seat from the noise as 6 huge growling trucks entered the ring.

"First up is Wolverine!"

They saw all the cars back up into a parked position as the big ice blue truck revved dangerously. It suddenly sped off, rearing the front of the car up, skidding across the dirt. It did a dramatic smack down and flew over one of the mounds releasing hundreds of camera flashes from the crowd. The group was stupefied.

The other four went and shocked and amazed with a boom and a bang till the last truck rumbled up.

"And, but absolutely not least is Grave Digger driven by Yamanaka Ino!"

The group stared slack jawed at the blonde waving enthusiastically from the gothic looking vehicle. Yes viewers, Ino drives the Grave Digger.

Suddenly, Ino punched the engine, reared the front of the car higher than Wolverine and sped across the stadium. Reaching a hill, she jumped over it tipping the truck backward with a dramatic back flip. The truck seemed to flip in slow motion until it pounded with a tremendous boom back onto the floor. The crowd went wild.

After the show, the group approached the exuberant girl. She was in her uniform, a jersey and sweatpants with a large ghost on the front displaying Grave Digger. Shikamaru most of all was giving her the evil eye especially since she always proclaimed that she didn't like loud annoying cars.

"What in the world?" Chouji asked, eyes wide. Ino laughed sheepishly.

"Well you see, my dad took me to one of these one day and I noticed how lame the driver of Grave Digger was so I offered to do it instead. My uncle Cho drives these things all the time and he taught me a thing or two," She answered.

"So? You told me you hated loud trucks like this," Shikamaru reproached. She scoffed.

"So? I only don't like being around them, not _in_ them," She reiterated. Chouji was still bug eyed.

"I don't get it though. Why a _Monster_ truck?"

"I like big manly trucks cos I'm built Ford tough," And to prove this point, at the word 'tough', she punched Chouji in the chest…. And blew him across the room. The whole group tensed as the blonde laughed girlishly.

Never underestimate a manly chick.

A/N: And there it is! Ino! Interesting eh? Monster trucks. Who would have thought?

Love Billie


End file.
